This study involves both hardware and clinical applications. Three hardware objectives are included, the development and construction of (1) a relatively inexpensive special-purpose chromosome-analysis computer and scanner system, (2) instrumentation for adding to our system the capability for color scanning and (3) instrumentation to perform rapid feasible texture analysis. Our clinical objectives are to carry out twelve program projects in picture pattern recognition in clinical medicine. A number of these require the color scanner and the texture-analysis auxiliary computer. In each of them we collaborate with a clinical physician who is faced with the practical problems of everyday patient care. The twelve clinical projects are the analysis of (1) white blood cells, (2) Pananicolaou smear, (3) bacteriology slide scanning, (4) histologic lung sections, (5) lung X-rays, (6) thermographs, (7) echocardiographs, (8) electron micrographs, (9) cineangiographs, (10) retinal-fluorescence cinematogrphs, (11) scintillation scans and (12) the evaluation of bone from X-rays.